TagPro
__INDEX__ TagPro ist ein free-to-play online multiplayer Capture the Flag Videospiel, ursprünglich hervorgerufen und programmiert von Nick Riggs. Die erste Version wurde im Februar 2013 veröffentlicht, nachdem Riggs begann mit der Software Platform Node.js zu experimentieren. Benannt ist das Spiel nach einem der drei aufsammelbaren Power-ups. Das Spielprinzip folgt dem klassischen Capture the Flag System inklusive einiger Veränderungen, wie z. B Power-ups, Stacheln und anderen Elementen. Spielprinzip Spieler erscheinen (spawnen) in roten oder blauen Teams auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten eines Spielfeldes, der sogenannten Map. Jedes Team besteht aus bis zu vier Spielern, sodass eine einzelne Partie mit bis zu acht Spielern gespielt wird. Ein Spieler kontrolliert seinen Ball entweder mit den Pfeiltasten oder den Buchstaben WASD. Im Verlaufe des Spiels können Spieler Power-ups aufsammeln und verschiedene andere Spielelemente nutzen, um dem eigenen Team zu helfen oder das gegnerische Team zu behindern. Im klassischen Spielmodus ist es die Aufgabe der Spieler, trotz der Hindernisse auf der Map und der Abwehrversuche des Gegners die gegnerische Fahne aus der gegnerischen Basis zu holen und zur eigenen Basis zu bringen. Im anderen Hauptspielmodus gibt es statt zwei Fahnen nur eine (neutrale) Fahne, die in die jeweilige eingefärbte Endzone transportiert werden muss. Andere Spieler können den gegnerischen Fahnenträger (flag carrier) zum Platzen bringen (taggen), indem sie ihn berühren. Damit gelangt die jeweilige Fahne automatisch zurück an ihren Ursprungsort in den Spawnbereich (Basis) des dazugehörigen Teams und der Fahnenträger erscheint nach kurzer Zeit ebenfalls wieder in seiner Basis (respawn). Im Spielmodus mit neutraler Fahne übergibt der Fahnenträger dagegen die Fahne an den Spieler, der ihn getaggt hat. Zerplatzt der Fahnenträger nicht durch den Einfluss eines Spielers, sondern durch andere Elemente, dann gelangt die Fahne automatisch an ihren Ursprungsort. Ein Team erzielt einen Punkt, wenn es erfolgreich geschafft hat, die generische Fahne zur eigenen Fahne in ihrer Basis zu bringen. Dabei muss sich die eigene Fahne zwingend an ihrem Platz in der eigenen Basis befinden. Ist dies nicht der Fall, muss das Team versuchen den gegnerischen Fahnenträger zu taggen und damit die eigene Fahne zurückzuholen. Jede Partie dauert 12 Minuten und das erste Team mit drei Punkten gewinnt die Partie. Gelingt dies keinem der beiden Teams bis zum Ablauf der Zeit, gewinnt das Team mit den meisten Punkten. Ein Unentschieden wird als Niederlage für beide Teams gewertet. Elemente Eine Partie TagPro findet auf abgeschlossenen Spielfeldern statt. Diese werden zufällig aus einem ca. monatlich wechselnden Pool aus solchen Maps für jede Partie ausgewählt. Neben den einfachsten Spielelementen, Wänden und Fahnen, bietet jede Map weitere das Spiel beeinflussende Spielelemente. Geschwindigkeits-Felder: Im Allgemeinen Boosts genannt, sind fest platzierte Felder, die die Geschwindigkeit des Spielers auf das dreifache erhöhen, sobald er darüber rollt. Gelb gefärbte Boosts stehen dabei beiden Teams zur Verfügung, rot und blau gefärbte dagegen nur Spielern der gleichen Farbe. Ein benutzter Boost bleibt für zehn Sekunden inaktiv. Stacheln: Spikes sind fest platzierte, runde Elemente, die einen Spieler sofort zum Platzen bringen, wenn er sie berührt. Team Kacheln: Erhöhen die Beschleunigung und die Maximalgeschwindigkeit eines Spielers, wenn er sich auf einer Kachel seiner Farbe bewegt. Auf andersfarbigen Kacheln gibt es keinen Effekt. Die Veränderungen durch Team Kacheln und Boosts können sich verbinden. Team Kacheln haben allerdings für den Fahnenträger keinen Effekt. Tore: Es gibt vier verschiedenfarbige Tore in TagPro. Rote und blaue Tore erlauben Spielern der gleichen Farbe sie zu passieren. Versucht ein Spieler durch ein andersfarbiges Tor zu rollen, dann zerplatzt er. An grüne Tore zerplatzen Spieler jeder Farbe. Ein graues Tor erlaubt den freien Zutritt für jeden Spieler. Jedes Tor hat eine zu Beginn einer Partie voreingestellte Farbe, die allerdings durch den Einsatz von Schaltern verändert werden kann. Dabei ändert sich die Farbe eines Tores prinzipiell immer hin zur Farbe des den passenden Schalter bedienenden Spielers. Oft ist ein Tor mit nicht nur einem, sondern zwei Schaltern verbunden. Steht ein Spieler auf dem einen und ein gegnerischer Spieler auf dem anderen Schalter, so erhält das Tor seine Standardfarbe. Schalter: Switches, auch Knöpfe (buttons) genannt, dienen der Farbkontrolle von Toren oder dem Auslösen von Bomben. Prinzipiell besteht keine Beschränkung, wie viele Schalter einem Tor oder einer Bombe zugeordnet sind. Portale: Ein Portal lässt einen Spieler von einer Kachel auf dem Spielfeld sofort zu einer anderen teleportieren. Sie können entweder in eine oder beide Richtungen funktionieren und haben durch den Map-Ersteller definierte Wiedererscheinungszeiten. Kleckse: Als rein ästhetisches Element erscheinen Farbkleckse (splats) auf dem Spielfeld, wenn der Ball eines Spielers zerplatzt. Auf wichtigen Spielelementen (Stacheln, Schaltern, Fahnen, etc…) erscheinen sie nicht, um nicht versehentlich die Sicht der Spieler einzuschränken. Endzonen: Im Spiel mit neutraler Fahne gibt es jeweils entgegen der Teamfarbe rot oder blau gefärbte Kachelbereiche in jeder Basis, d. h. die rote Endzone befindet sich in der Basis von Team Blau und umgekehrt. Fahnen: Maps für den klassichsichen Spielmodus enthalten zwei Fahnen, die rote Fahne und die blaue Fahne, um deren Besitz beide Teams kämpfen. Im Modus mit neutraler Fahne gibt es nur eine einzige gelbe Fahne, die in der Mitte der Map angeordnet ist und deren Besitz das Ziel beider Teams ist. Wände: Spieler können nicht durch Wände rollen. Einige Wände sind schräg geneigt. Power-ups In TagPro können drei verschiedene Power-ups aufgesammelt werden. Diese erscheinen zu Beginn einer Partie auf festen Plätzen auf dem Spielfeld und eine Minute nachdem sie aufgesammelt wurden erneut an gleicher Stelle. Ihre Wirkung hält für 20 Sekunden an. Jedes Power-up bringt verschiedene Fähigkeiten mit sich: Rolling bomb: Ist ein Spieler mit diesem Power-up ausgestattet und wird von einem Gegner berührt, so wird der gegnerische Spieler und alle umliegenden Spieler mit ihm vom ausgestatteten Spieler weggestoßen, ohne großen Effekt auf den Spieler mit der Rolling Bomb. Nach der Berührung verschwindet die Fähigkeit, womit die Rolling Bomb das einzige Power-up ist, was potentiell nur einmal benutzt werden kann. Dennoch ist die Rolling Bomb damit eine Art "zweites Leben" für den Spieler, denn ist ein Fahnenträger mit einer Rolling Bomb ausgestattet und wird vom Gegner berührt, so behält er die Fahne weiterhin und zerplatzt nicht und der Gegner muss erneut versuchen, ihn zu berühren. Selbst mit ausgestatteter Rolling Bomb zerplatzen Spieler allerdings, wenn sie einen Stachel oder ein falsches Tor berühren. Grip (umgangssprachlich Juke Juice):''' Erhöht die Maximalbeschleunigung des Spielers, was ihm mehr Kontrolle über seine Bewegungen gibt und ihn außerdem seine Maximalgeschwindigkeit schneller erreichen lässt. '''TagPro: Hat ein Spieler ein TagPro aufgesammelt, dann zerplatzen gegnerische Spieler bei Berührung, auch wenn sie keine Fahne tragen. Hat ein Fahnenträger ein TagPro aufgesammelt und wird von einem Gegner berührt, so zerplatzen beide Spieler und die Fahne landet an ihrem Ursprungsort. Weiteres Aufleveln und flair In TagPro werden die Level der Spieler in Grad (°) angegeben. Ein Spieler startet bei 0° und erhöht die Zahl durch gewonnene Partien. Beim Erreichen bestimmter Grade, wird ein spezieller flair freigeschaltet. Beispielsweise wird bei 6° das "Bacon" flair freigeschaltet - ein Bild eines Schweinchens (eine Anspielung auf die Six-Degrees of Kevin BaconSix Degrees of Kevin Bacon (engl. WP) bzw. die Kevin-Bacon-Zahl). Bei 314° schaltet ein Spieler den „Pi“-flair in Form des passenden Symbols π frei. Die Gradzahl und der flair erscheinen im Spiel neben dem Namen des Spielers. Die benötige Anzahl für die Erhöhung um ein Grad steigt linear mit der erreichten Gradzahl. Es existieren außerdem flairs für das Erbringen verschiedener anderer Leistungen, wie z. B. das Gewinnen eines Communitywettbewerbs (Zeichenpalette), das Spenden verschiedener Geldbeträge (Daumen hoch, Goldmünze, Diamant) oder durch einmalige spezielle Ereignisse (Narrenkappe am 1. April, Hasenohren zu Ostern). Kommunikation Während des Spiels können Spieler Nachrichten in den allgemeinen oder nur für ihr eigenes Team sichtbaren Chat schreiben. Genutzt wird dies zum Kommentieren von Ereignissen, für Startegieabsprachen oder um Teammitglieder über die Position anderer Spieler aufzuklären. Viele Spieler benutzen außerdem die VoIP-Anwendung Mumble, um akustisch bei extra organisierten Spielen zu kommunizieren. Community Tagpro hat eine anerkannt sehr aktive Community besonders auf reddit. Rezeption TagPro erhält zumeist positive Bewertungen. Peter Cilento von The Richest vergab eine überwiegend positive Bewertung, als er „ten reasons you need to start Tagpro“ (dt. „zehn Gründe warum man anfangen sollte Tagpro zu spielen“) auflistete, wobei er z. B die Möglichkeit, mit Freunden und Fremden zu spielen, als positiv bewertete und feststellte, dass das Spielen süchtig macht („it’s addicting“). Max Mallory vom Indie Game Insider hält TagPro für ein tolles Spiel („amazing game“) und hob vor allem hervor, dass das Spielprinzip von TagPro nicht auf Waffen oder Spieleraufwertungen beruht, sondern auf der Fähigkeit, die Positionen der Gegner vorauszusehen. Tom Sykes von PC Gamer führte TagPro in der Liste seiner Zusammenstellung von kostenlosen Internetspielen auf und schrieb: "TagPro doesn't look like much, and it's a little too ad-heavy for my liking, but there's a tactical, seemingly well balanced online multiplayer game waiting for you behind all that." (dt. „TagPro sieht nicht nach viel aus, ist für mein Empfinden etwas zu werbeüberladen, aber hinter all dem erwartet einen ein taktisches, anscheinend gut ausbalanciertes online Multiplayer Spiel.“) Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Tagpro auf reddit Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Website Kategorie:Browserspiel